You're My Everything
by RiiXHitsuHina
Summary: Di mana kekuatan persahabatan dapat mengubah nasib Momo Hinamori menjadi sangat berbeda. Apakah dapat membantunya lepas dari bayang ketakutan ibunya? Fic untuk Hari Persahabatan FFN. Not Yuri!


_Bleach by Tite Kubo_

_You're My Everything by Rii.._

_Sebetulnya, Fic ini diambil dari kisah nyata teman saya, tapi sedikit diubah lha untuk memenuhi tema Hari Persahabatan FFN.. ENJOY!_

_

* * *

  
_

**You're My Everything**

**1. Momo Hinamori & Rukia Kuchiki**

FFN

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI IBU KATAKAN?!" teriak seorang perempuan yang berusia 20-30 an dari dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang hampir rubuh itu. "MENCUCI PIRING ITU HARUS HATI-HATI! PIRING KESAYANGANKU JADI PECAH KAN?!". Kendati sudah malam, ia tetap saja tidak malu berteriak dengan keras sampai-sampai mengundang perhatian dari tetangga-tetangganya.

Anak perempuan yang diteriaki ibu tersebut mencoba membela dirinya. Tangannya menutup kepalanya agar tidak terkena rotan yang ditujukan padanya, "Ampun, Bu! Tidak akan aku ulangi lagi!"

Tapi berapa kali pun anak itu membela diri, Sang Ibu makin naik pitam. Ayunan rotannya pun jadi makin kuat hingga tangan kiri anak itu berdarah. Setelah puas menyiksa anak kandungnya sendiri, ia lantas pergi keluar rumah. Mungkin mencari sedikit hiburan yang bersifat dewasa lalu tidak pulang berhari-hari seperti biasa. Meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri lagi.

Sang Anak hanya diam menatap kepergian ibunya. Tidak ada setitik air mata pun keluar saat ibunya menyiksanya dan begitu pula saat ibunya pergi meninggalkannya. Pasti ia sudah terbiasa akan keadaan seperti itu.

Dengan langkah gontai, gadis itu pergi ke depan cermin di kamarnya yang berdebu, melihat lukanya dan mulai berkata dengan riang, "Lukanya sedikit lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.. Pasti kebencian ibu padaku sudah berkurang.. Kamu anak yang beruntung, Momo.."

FFN

Malam yang menegangkan itu sudah lewat berganti dengan indahnya pagi yang cerah. Momo Hinamori pun bangun dari tidurnya yang menyakitkan akibat luka di tangannya yang memanjang dari sikut sampai pergelangan tangannya di bagian dalam. Seperti biasa, ia bersiap pergi ke Akademi Kota Rokun'gai, sekolahnya. Hanya saja, gadis berambut sepunggung ini harus membalut tangannya terlebih dahulu. Diambilnya perban lusuh dan satu botol kecil obat merah yang mungkin sudah kadaluarsa untuk membalut tangan kirinya.

Rumahnya yang hanya terdiri dari 4 ruangan itu terlihat sangat terang karena lubang-lubang yang ada di atas atap. Sangat terang sampai ia bisa melihat debu dan kotoran yang berterbangan di dalam rumahnya. Tas kumuhnya sendiri sudah penuh lubang. Sambungan dan tambalan berada di sana-sini, sama seperti seragam sekolahnya. Mungkin yang mencolok dari penampilannya hanya rambutnya yang terlihat mengkilap dan terawat, tapi untuk menghindari pujian orang, Momo mencepolnya.

"Aku pergi dulu.." pamitnya pada udara kosong sambil mengunci pintu rumahnya.

FFN

Seorang pemuda menatap Momo dengan tatapan yang dingin sedingin es padahal Momo baru saja duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Gadis itu sendiri tidak dapat membalas tatapan itu, jadi ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, berharap pemuda itu mau menghentikan tatapannya.

"Jadi..," gumam pemuda itu dengan nada kesal. "Apa yang dilakukan Yoruichi padamu kali ini sampai tanganmu harus diperban lagi?"

Momo pun jadi sedikit salah tingkah, memikirkan kebohongan yang tepat untuk dapat mengelabui temannya itu, "Em.. Er.. Bukan seperti itu kok, Toushiro! Itu, ini hanya kena piring yang kemarin aku pecahkan saja kok. Ibu tidak melakukan apapun padaku."

Hanya melihat dari gerak-geriknya saja, sudah pasti ketahuan kalau Momo berbohong, "Yah! Tergores piring sampai melukai lengan bawah. Pasti piring itu sangat besar ya, Momo!"

"Heheh! Iya! Iya! Piringnya sangat besar!"

Urat-urat muncul di dahi Toushiro. Mana mungkin ada kecelakaan yang aneh seperti kebohongan Momo itu? "MANA MUNGKIN BISA TERJADI SEPERTI ITU, MOMO?!?!"

"HIYAAA!!!! Maafkan aku!" balas Momo berteriak. "Toushiro sendiri pasti sudah mengerti penyebabnya tanpa kuberitahukan kan?!" kali ini wajah Momo tampak makin muram. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena melihat luka yang mengingatkan perbuatan ibunya.

"Iya, aku sudah tau.." kata Toushiro ikut bersedih. "Pasti karena ibumu yang kejam itu kan?"

Momo hanya mengangguk kecil.

FFN

Suasana di kantin makin riuh, tanda murid-murid sedang mengisi waktu istirahat mereka dengan membeli makanan dan minuman mereka. Ada penjual minuman, kios penjual makanan ringan, makanan berat, sampai kari dan roti yakisoba pun ada. Beberapa kios yang ada di tempat itu sampai kewalahan mengatasi banyaknya pelanggan. Dengan pembeli sebanyak ini, sebanyak apa pun barang dagangan yang dijajakkan, pasti akan habis hanya dalam waktu 9 jam.

Tak terkecuali Momo. Gadis itu juga sedang asyik bersesak-sesakkan hanya untuk mendapatkan 1 buah roti yakisoba. Sesak-sesakkan, terdorong ke kiri, terdorong ke kanan, akhirnya Momo berhasil mendapatkan 1 dari 5 buah roti yakisoba yang terakhir. Rasanya seperti sebuah kemenangan.

"Huuhhfff.. Akhirnya berhasil juga.." imbuhnya saat berjalan menuju kelasnya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena ia mendengar teriakan dari dalam ruang guru yang dilewatinya. Meskipun tidak melihat, ia tahu kalau suara orang yang berteriak itu adalah Pak Yamamto dengan suara tuanya yang serak.

Dengan hati-hati, gadis penasaran itu mendekati didnding ruang guru, menempelkan telinganya, dan mulai menguping. Samar-samar, terdengarlah suara Pak Yamamoto lagi, "Kau baru masuk dan bahkan belum tahu kelasmu, kamu sudah terlambat! Keterlaluan!"

"Ma, maafkan saya, Pak Yamamoto.. Saya kira hari Sabtu di sekolah ini diliburkan.." jawab seorang gadis dengan menyesal dengan suaranya sedikit berat untuk suara seorang gadis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Cepat keluar dan masuk ke kelasmu!"

Mendengar tanda bahaya tersebut, Momo langsung menghentikan acara mengupingnya dan segera pergi saat pintu ruang guru terbuka, sayangnya ada seorang guru, Bu Soifon, melihatnya berjalan dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan.

"Hei kamu!" panggil Bu Soifon pada Momo.

Otomatis Momo langsung membeku di tempat, apalagi guru itu terkenal dengan hukumannya yang super berat untuk kesalahan kecil. Maklum, guru olahraga..

"I, ia, Bu…?" jawab Momo dengan takut-takut. Tak berani membalikkan badannya untuk meliha Bu Soifon.

"Antarkan anak baru ini ke ruangnya!" dan Bu Soifon pun menarik tangan anak baru itu dan 'melemparkannya' pada Momo. "Kalau aku tidak salah, dia di kelas 10-1."

"10-1? Baiklah, Bu.." jawab Momo ringan, Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena ia tidak ketahuan menguping para guru. Dan gadis yang tadi dimarahi pun keluar dari ruang guru. Gadis yang cukup pendek dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Bentuk rambutnya sedikit unik dengan ujung rambutnya yang mencuat keluar dari barisan. Pasti karena mengikuti bentuk bahunya. Matanya juga tak kalah indah, mata besar yang berwarna violet dihiasi dengan bulu mata yang lentik.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Salam kenal.."

"Aku Momo Hinamori. Salam kenal juga.."

Tanpa Momo sadari, ia sudah bertemu dengan teman sejatinya sekaligus penyelamat hidupnya.

FFN

Sembari berjalan menuju ke kelas 10-1, kelas mereka berdua, Momo dan Rukia bercakap-cakap. Tindakan yang biasa dilakukan untuk lebih mengenal sekolah barunya.

"Kamu dari keluarga Kuchiki? Keren sekali!!!" seru Momo histeris saat sedang berkenalan satu sama lain dengan Rukia.

"Ah, iya! Tapi aku hanya anak angkat! Kakak perempuanku menikah dengan pewaris keluarga Kuchiki sehingga aku diangkat sebagai anggota keluarga juga.." jelasnya.

Mendengar kisah Rukia, Momo pun termenung, mengingat riwayat hidupnya. Sama seperti Rukia, ia adalah anak angkat. Sebenarnya bukan anak angkat, tapi anak pungut. Ibunya, Yoruichi, menemukan Momo yang masih berumur 3 bulan di depan pintu rumahnya. Yoruichi pun memungut Momo karena ada sejumlah uang yang disembunyikan di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Ahaha.. Iya, sama sepertiku.. Tapi, aku anak pungut.. Ibuku memungutku hanya karena uang.." kata Momo membagikan pengalaman pahitnya dengan wajah sedih. "Eh?! Kok aku bercerita seperti itu sih!? Maaf, maaf! Aku hanya terbawa suasana! Oh, kita sudah sampai!"

Dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke kelas mereka, dan tentu saja banyak pasang mata menatap mereka, terutama Rukia. Bagaimana tidak? Orang asing dengan seragam berbeda masuk ke kelas mereka tanpa pengumuman.. Toushiro Hitsugaya, ketua kelas 10-1 pun menghampirinya.

"Jadi, ini anak baru yang bernama, emm.. Rukia Kuchiki ya?" tanya Toushiro pada Rukia.

"I, iya! Kamu pasti Toushiro, ketua kelas di sini ya?" balas Rukia bertanya sementara Momo mengambil tas Rukia menuju ke kursi barunya.

"Ya. Dan sudah dari kulihat, sepertinya kau sudah kenal dengan pacarku.."

"Oh!? Jadi Momo pacarmu?"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Rukia itu membuat seisi kelas berteriak, tertawa, dan menghujani terlinga Momo dengan kata-kata, "CIE, Momooooo!!!!!!". Yah, wajah Momo pun memerah dan jadi batu di tempat.

"Yak, yak! Sudah cukup mengatai Momo!!! Cepat kembali ke kursi masing-masing! Pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai lho!" perintah Toushiro pada anggota-anggotanya. Dengan tertib tapi berisik, mereka yang diperintahkan Toushiro pun menurut. Sebenarnya tanpa Momo sadari, Rukia sudah melihat perban tangan kirinya sejak tadi.

FFN

Angin sepoi sejuk meniup atap Akademi Kota Rokun'gai, membuat Momo yang sedang bersembunyi di situ mengantuk. Seperti biasa, jika ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal hatinya, Momo pergi ke tempat yang paling tinggi yang bisa ia capai untuk menuangkan kesedihannya tanpa seorang pun bisa melihatnya. Tetes demi tetes, air mata Momo keluar, jatuh di atas rok merah kotak-kotaknya. Meskipun kotor, pojokan antara kotak-kotak terlantar di tempat itulah yang terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Yang pasti bukan lukanyalah yang sakit. Mungkinkah hatinya? Beban yang didapatkan dari sikap ibunya benar-benar menekan hati. Tiba-tiba, TREK! Pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dan atap akademi itu terbuka.

Ternyata Rukia Kuchiki Si Anak Barulah yang mucul. "Momo! Kamu ada di sini ya?" ucapnya bersahabat. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah kotak bekal yang cukup besar berwarna putih bercorak keping salju hitam. "Mau makan bersama?" tanya Rukia.

Momo hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Dan sambil makan bersama, Rukia memulai percakapan, "Ngomong-ngomong Momo, kenapa kamu menagis tadi?"

"Ng?! Itu, itu.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok.." jawabnya bohong.

Suasana menjadi hening. Rukia tahu temannya itu berbohong, tapi ia tidak ingin mendesaknya agar berkata jujur karena hal seperti ini juga pernah ia rasakan. Apa mungkin jika Rukia membagikan pengalamannya, Momo akan terbuka terhadapnya?

"Mmm.. Bagaimana ya?" ucap Rukia tidak jelas. Tangannya hanya membolak-balikkan sosis gorengnya dengan sumpit di tangannya. "Dulu, saat aku hanya anak jalanan, aku juga sering bersembunyi sepertimu, Momo. Hatiku sangat sakit saat aku tahu kakakku membuangku! Tapi ada seorang anak laki-laki selalu siap membantuku.."

Mendengar cerita Rukia, gadis bercepol itu berhenti makan untuk sementara dan mulai menyimak kisah hidup Rukia lebih dalam lagi.

"Anak itu jahil dan pemarah sih.., tapi berkat dia, aku jadi seperti ini. Dia membantuku mencari kakak perempuanku karena dia yakin kakakku tidak akan membuang adik yang cantik dan manis sepertiku.. Kami mencari, mencari, dan terus mencari selama setengah tahun hingga akhirnya aku menyerah. Air mataku mulai bercucuran, tapi dia tidak. Dia malahan makin semangat membantuku hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan kakakku."

Momo tersenyum tipis. Nasib Rukia mirip dengan dirinya saat ini. Momo pun bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan anak yang membantumu itu sekarang?"

"Dia kembali ke jalanan setelah berhasil mempertemukan kami. Keluarga Kuchiki ingin memberikan dia penghargaan tapi dia tidak mau, jadi.., apa boleh buat?"

Setelah percakapan yang singkat antara 2 gadis itu, Momo sadar. Ia tidak pernah sendiri. Dulu Toushiro sudah kerap kali menawarkan Momo bantuan untuk menghadapi ibu angkatnya, tapi Momo selalu menolak. Dirinya sendirilah yang membuatnya selalu sendirian karena menolak bantuan dari orang lain, bahkan dari pacarnya sendiri.

"Jadi Momo? Apa masalah yang membuatmu menangis? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?" tawar Rukia dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar.

Sekarang Momo merasa bingung. Di satu sisi ia senang teman barunya akan membantunya, tapi di sisi lain ia takut akan ibunya jika ia tau anak angkatnya akan membangkang demi haknya.

"Ibuku.. Ibu angkatku.. Kau lihat luka ini?" tanya Momo pada Rukia. Tangan kirinya ia pamerkan pada temannya itu. "Luka ini dikarenakan oleh ibu angkatku dan masih banyak luka lainnya di punggungku. Tosuhiro sudah berkali-kali menawarkan bantuan padaku berupa perlindungan dari kepolisian, tapi aku selalu menolak. Aku takut ibuku akan makin membenciku lalu aku, akan kembali menjadi anak yatim piatu.."

Rasa simpati Rukia pada Momo pun muncul. Ia memang tidak mengerti tentang masa lalu Momo atau masalah yang ia hadapi, tapi ia mengerti betapa berat tekanan yang dihadapi oleh Momo, sama seperti beban yang ditanggungnya saat tahu ia dibuang oleh kakaknya.

Akhirnya, Rukia menguatkan hatinya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu Momo!!!" kata Rukia bersemangat sampai-sampai ia bangun dari duduknya. "Aku tidak perduli kamu mau menerima bantuanku atau tidak, tapi yang pasti aku akan membelamu dari ibumu yang jahat itu!!!"

Melihat teman yang baru ditemuinya membelanya mati-matian, bibir Momo tersenyum lebar. Rasanya ia tidak tahan lagi mengurung air mata bahagianya.

"Eh?! Mo, Momo! Jangan menangis!! Apa kata-kataku salah? Momo! Ayolah jangan menangis!!" bujuk Rukia panik.

FFN

Momo termenung di kamarnya yang sangat hancur bagai kapal pecah tua. Satu-satunya yang berdiri tegak di kamar itu hanya tempat tidurnya. Itu pun tampaknya tidak akan berdiri tegak untuk waktu yang lama lagi.

"Rukia Kuchiki ya?" pikir Momo. "Aku senang memiliki teman sepertinya, tapi mana mungkin ada seseorang yang baru bertemu dengan orang lain dan mau langsung membantunya sampai seperti ini? Aku yakin ia hanya besar mulut saja karena simpati. Lagipula, dia hanya anak kecil sepertiku. Bisa apa dia melawan ibuku yang orang dewasa?"

Itulah pikiran Momo terus menerus sampai ia tertidur pulas dalam ketidakpastian.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

YAAAYY!!! Slamat Hari Persahabatan FFN! Ini bakalan jadi 2 chapter doang minna-san.. Tapi maaf ya, mungkin agak lama lagi update yang satunya.. Sekali lagi, SELAMAT HARI PERSAHABATAN FFN!!!!

Review Pliss???


End file.
